Only You
by wolfs'angel
Summary: The last story in the John and Victoria saga!


**New York: **

Victoria sighed sadly as she surveyed the tiny apartment she now called home. It had been one month since she had left her Uncle Charlie's. She had thought that space and time away from where it had all started would help to diminish the pain. She had hoped finding new friends and seeing new places would fill the void he had left, but it only seemed to be getting bigger. She felt as if she were slowly being swallowed from the inside out and that pretty soon she would disappear altogether.

Shaking herself to stop the morbid thoughts she moved over to the small table in her kitchen and sitting down began going through her mail. She had sent a few post cards, without return addresses, to let her father's friends back home know she was alright. She had even gone as far as to send one to the island. Looking out the window she wondered if he had read it and if he missed her at all. Shaking her head at fanciful notions, her mind made up that he was moving on with his life and perfectly happy without her, she returned to her mail before turning in for the night.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Victoria sighed as she dressed for her job, smoothing the sequined silk down as she regarded her reflection in the full standing mirror of her dressing room. The dark teal blue dress should be form fitting down to her hips but instead the material hung on her slightly gaunt form. She had lost weight and there were dark circles under her eyes. Thankfully she didn't totally look like the walking dead, but it was close.

Her eyes were what really told the tragic story. They had a soulless look to them that reminded her of the city night sky, no stars, no life. Not that the customers ever got close enough to notice, the few who actually realized she was there that is. Being a singer in a hole- in- the- ground bar and restaurant had its advantages, especially if you were hiding out. But whether it was the truth or the world she was hiding from she still couldn't decide. It was probably the former, because if she faced that truth she would have to admit she couldn't survive without him and there'd be nothing left to keep her going. Not that she was really getting anywhere the way she was going now. Sure she had a paying job so she could support herself. But outside of her job she could only say that she existed, and barely that. When she wasn't working she usually stayed holed up in her apartment, mostly sleeping. Going out and meeting people just took too much energy, energy she didn't seem to have anymore. Not that she really wanted to meet anyone new.

A bitter smile touched her lips as she pulled some of her hair forward to hide how much her collarbones were sticking out, her voice scornful as she addressed her reflection, "If he saw you like this he'd probably just turn away in disgust and who'd blame him. You're a sorry sight to be sure. Oh well guess it's not important anymore anyway. "

Turning away from the mirror in desolation, Victoria slowly made her way out to the stage to begin her shift. The man at the piano, George, was already playing a soft tune. It was a familiar tune that caused her to falter slightly and her heart to twist painfully.

George leaned close as she walked up to the piano and picked up her mic, "Some old guy requested this song. Paid extra for it too, so I hope you know it."

She could only nod as she blinked back the tears. Composing herself she nodded to George before stepping to the end of the piano and facing her audience. Focusing down instead of on the customers she begins to sing 'Only You' her voice never betraying her sorrow.

Only as the last notes of the song played out did she dare glance up at the customers, curious to see who had requested her parent's favorite song. She gasped as her eyes fell on her Uncle Charlie.

Whispering the need for a quick break to George, she put her mic down on the piano and stepped off the stage into her uncle's embrace.

Tears filled her eyes and she choked back a sob at his thickly whispered words, "Oh honey we've been so worried about you. Why are you in this filthy place? And what has happened to you, you're nothing but skin and bones? Your aunt Anna will be furious when she finds out. "

Trembling, she clinged to him for a moment before pulling back to look sadly up into his concerned face, "I…I'm okay….really. Here let's go back here and sit. Are you hungry or thirsty? I could get something for you."

Uncle Charlie allowed her to pull him into a back booth trying but failing to hide his revulsion at possibly consuming anything in the horrid establishment. With a deep sigh he gazed forlornly at the shadow of the young woman he had known.

Victoria fidgeted for a moment before asking quietly, "How…how did you find me?"

Uncle Charlie raised an eyebrow, his face becoming stern, "Well, it wasn't easy that's for sure. That's one way you're like your old man, you never do something halfway. The only reason I knew to look in New York was because of the post mark on those postcards you sent. I take it you receive cash for this job of yours since I couldn't find you on file anywhere. Hmm, and from the looks of you they must not pay you enough, nowhere near it. I suppose you're not going to ask me about him on your own so I'll just come out with it. If it weren't for that young man and his friends I would probably still be out beating the bushes looking for you."

Victoria stiffened in surprise at his mention of John, hope warring with her stubbornness, as she considered what her uncle had said. Finally, hope won out and she asked softly, "_Why did he….they help look for me? You didn't push them to it did you?"_

Uncle Charlie gave a short bark of laughter, "_As if anyone could force that group to do anything. No, if you'd just stayed put like we wanted you to you'd have seen for yourself. That boy was devastated when he came to get you only to find you had run off. I loved your dad like he was my brother but he did you a huge disservice. He should have raised you more like a girl and reined in that bull headedness of yours. You can't control everything Victoria, no matter what you think. You broke that young man's heart because you refused to listen to anyone else, already had your mind made up that it was over. If he didn't still love you so much it probably would be over."_

Victoria flinched at her uncle's words, anger bubbling to the surface to cover her humiliation at their truth, "_I haven't seen him or any of them_. _If he loves me so much why isn't he here instead of you?" _Regret immediately followed her words but she refused to take them back.

Uncle Charlie's eyes narrowed, his voice clipped, "_Don't take that tone with me, Victoria __Nichole McDaniels__. If you'd been paying attention you might have noticed their agent who has been coming in here every day for a week now. And I asked John to let me talk to you first. I've been looking out for you since you were this high and I know how stubborn you can be. I wanted to make sure you actually sat down and listened to what needed to be said instead of taking over the conversation the way you usually do. I love you, Victoria like you were my own and I don't want to hurt you but you're going to lose a wonderful young man if you don't listen to what I'm telling you."_

Victoria slumped dejectedly in her seat, tears pooling in her eyes as she listened to her uncle. He was right and they both knew it. She was more like her father than even she cared to admit sometimes. Joshua McDaniel had been a loving father but also a tough cop and that had spilled over into how he had raised his motherless daughter. And now here she was throwing away the only man she'd ever loved all over stubbornness and stupid pride.

Looking up she gave her Uncle a trembling watery grimace, her voice breaking slightly, "_Guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree . Do you…do you really think he still loves me?"_

Uncle Charlie sighed, smiling as he reached over to gently cup her small face, his eyes misting slightly, "_Ain't that the truth, honey. And I don't think that he loves you, I know he loves you. That young man has called our house just about every night since you left. I kept telling him that I'd call as soon as I had some news but I guess he was too afraid to take any chances. Now, he's going to call my hotel room tonight what should I tell him?"_

Victoria smiled a true smile for the first time in months. Reaching out she grasped her Uncle's hand her voice full of emotion, "_Tell him I'm ready to come home, now. So he'd better hurry and come get me."_

_

* * *

_

_Four hours later:_

After promising her uncle to meet him at his hotel in the morning, Victoria finished her shift before heading to her apartment to pack.

She was sitting on her bed happily humming to herself as she packed when an explosion threw her to the floor. Rolling into the wall, she covered her head as a second explosion caused her world to go black.


End file.
